runfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite Mode Gallery
Introduction Below is a gallery of all the infinite mode levels by ID number. Feel free to add some! The Infinite Mode levels are pre-designed levels that you play in the Infinite Mode endlessly and randomly, until you fail. There are many individual levels, shown below. Level 0-50 = Mention the number 0.png|Level 0 Im1.png|Level 1 Screenshot 2018-01-11 at 11.13.37 AM.png|Level 2 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 8.00.01 AM.png|Level 3 IM 4.png|Level 4 IM 5.png|Level 5 IM 6.png|Level 6 IM 8.png|Level 8 IM 9.png|Level 9 IM 12.png|Level 12 IM 13.png|Level 13 IM 14.png|Level 14 Im15.png|Level 15 IM 16.png|Level 16 Im17.png|Level 17 Im18.png|Level 18 Im19.png|Level 19 Im20ricketyscaffolding.png|Level 20 Achievement: Rickety Scaffolding IM 21.png|Level 21 IM 22.png|Level 22 IM 23.png|Level 23 IM 24.png|Level 24 IM 25.png|Level 25 IM 26.png|Level 26 IM 27.png|Level 27 IM 28.png|Level 28 IM 29.png|Level 29 Im30.png|Level 30 IM 31.png|Level 31 IM 32.png|Level 32 IM 33.png|Level 33 IM 34.png|Level 34 35.png|Level 35 IM 36.png|Level 36 Achievement: Wrecking Ball IM 37.png|Level 37 Screnshot_2018-02-05-15-40-29.png|Level 38 IM 39.png|Level 39 IM 40.png|Level 40 IM 41.png|Level 41 IM 42.png|Level 42 Im43.png|Level 43 IM 44.png|Level 44 Im45.png|Level 45 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.13.15 AM.png|Level 46 Im47.png|Level 47 IM 48.png|Level 48 Screenshot 2018-01-11 at 11.06.50 AM.png|Level 49 Achievement: Surgical Screenshot 2018-01-11 at 11.16.11 AM.png|Level 50 |-| Level 51-100 = IM 51.png|Level 51 Im52.png|Level 52 im 53.png|Level 53 IM 54.png|Level 54 IM 55.png|Level 55 IM 56.png|Level 56 IM 57.png|Level 57 IM 58.png|Level 58 IM 59.png|Level 59 IM 60.png|Level 60 IM 61.png|Level 61 IM 62.png|Level 62 IM 63.png|Level 63 IM 64.png|Level 64 IM 65.png|Level 65 IM 66.png|Level 66 IM 67.png|Level 67 IM 68.png|Level 68 IM 69.png|Level 69 IM 70.png|Level 70 IM 71.png|Level 71 IM 72.png|Level 72 IM 73.png|Level 73 IM 74.png|Level 74 IM 75.png|Level 75 IM 76.png|Level 76 IM 77.png|Level 77 IM 78.png|Level 78 Achievement: Duplicator's Lucky Number IM 79.png|Level 79 IM 80.png|Level 80 IM 81.png|Level 81 IM 82.png|Level 82 IM 83.png|Level 83 IM 84.png|Level 84 IM 85.png|Level 85 IM 86.png|Level 86 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 8.00.54 AM.png|Level 87 88.png|Level 88 IM 89.png|Level 89 im90.png|Level 90 IM 91.png|Level 91 IM 93.png|Level 93 IM 94.png|Level 94 IM 95.png|Level 95 IM 96.png|Level 96 IM 97.png|Level 97 IM 98.png|Level 98 IM 99.png|Level 99 IM 100.png|Level 100 |-| Level 101-150 = IM 101.png|Level 101 IM 102.png|Level 102 IM 103.png|Level 103 IM 104.png|Level 104 IM 105.png|Level 105 IM 106.png|Level 106 IM 107.png|Level 107 IM 108.png|Level 108 IM 109.png|Level 109 IM 110.png|Level 110 IM 111.png|Level 111 IM 112.png|Level 112 Im113.png|Level 113 IM 114.png|Level 114 IM 115.png|Level 115 IM 116.png|Level 116 Lllllllll.png|Level 117 Achievement:Stepping Stone Stepper IM 118.png|Level 118 IM 119.png|Level 119 IM 120.png|Level 120 IM 121.png|Level 121 IM 122.png|Level 122 IM 123.png|Level 123 IM 124.png|Level 124 IM 125.png|Level 125 IM 126.png|Level 126 IM 127.png|Level 127 IM 128.png|Level 128 IM 129.png|Level 129 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.20.51 AM.png|Level 130 IM 131.png|Level 131 IM 132.png|Level 132 IM 133.png|Level 133 IM 134.png|Level 134 IM 135.png|Level 135 IM 136.png|Level 136 IM 137.png|Level 137 IM 138.png|Level 138 IM 139.png|Level 139 IM 140.png|Level 140 IM 141.png|Level 141 IM 142.png|Level 142 IM 143.png|Level 143 IM 144.png|Level 144 IM 145.png|Level 145 im 146.png|Level 146 IM 147.png|Level 147 IM 148.png|Level 148 IM 149.png|Level 149 IM 150.png|Level 150 |-| Level 151-200 = IM 151.png|Level 151 IM 152.png|Level 152 IM 153.png|Level 153 IM 154.png|Level 154 IM 155.png|Level 155 IM 156.png|Level 156 IM 157.png|Level 157 IM 158.png|Level 158 IM 159.png|Level 159 IM 160.png|Level 160 IM 161.png|Level 161 IM 162.png|Level 162 IM 163.png|Level 163 IM 164.png|Level 164 IM 165.png|Level 165 IM 166.png|Level 166 IM 167.png|Level 167 IM 168.png|Level 168 IM 169.png|Level 169 IM 170.png|Level 170 IM 171.png|Level 171 IM 172.png|Level 172 IM 173.png|Level 173 IM 174.png|Level 174 IM 175.png|Level 175 IM 176.png|Level 176 IM 177.png|Level 177 IM 178.png|Level 178 IM 179.png|Level 179 IM 180.png|Level 180 IM 181.png|Level 181 IM 182.png|Level 182 IM 183.png|Level 183 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.17.34 AM.png|Level 184 Im185.png|Level 185 Achievement: Violation of Common Sense Dark Is Not Evil.png|Level 186 Achievement: Dark Is Not Evil Screenshot 2018-01-09 at 1.44.54 PM.png|Level 187 IM 188.png|Level 188 IM 189.png|Level 189 IM 190.png|Level 190 Achievement : Light Is Not Good|link=Light Is Not Good IM 191.png|Level 191 IM 192.png|Level 192 IM 193.png|Level 193 IM 194.png|Level 194 IM 195.png|Level 195 IM 196.png|Level 196 IM 197.png|Level 197 IM 198.png|Level 198 IM 199.png|Level 199 Achievement: Watch Your Antennae!|link=Watch Your Antennae! IM 200.png|Level 200 |-| Level 201-250 = IM 201 new.png|Level 201 202.png|Level 202 IM 203.png|Level 203 IM 204.png|Level 204 I Found The Pattern! (205).png|Level 205 Achievement: I Found The Pattern! Screenshot 2018-02-06-04-40-49.png|Level 206 IM 207.png|Level 207 IM 208.png|Level 208 IM 209.png|Level 209 IM 210.png|Level 210 211.png|Level 211 IM 212.png|Level 212 IM 213.png|Level 213 Angled Surface Enthusiast.png|Level 214 Achievement: Angled Surface Enthusiast IM 215.png|Level 215 IM 216.png|Level 216 IM 217.png|Level 217 IM 218.png|Level 218 IM 219.png|Level 219 IM 221.png|Level 221 im222.png|Level 222 Achievement: Little Ramps|link=Little Ramps IM 223.png|Level 223 IM 225.png|Level 225 IM 226.png|Level 226 IM 227.png|Level 227 IM 228.png|Level 228 im229.png|Level 229 Achievement: Dizzy|link=Dizzy IM 230.png|Level 230 Achievement: What's Inside?|link=What's Inside? IM 231.png|Level 231 Im232precisejumper.png|Level 232 Achievement: Precise Jumper Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.11.17 AM.png|Level 233 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.04.06 AM.png|Level 234 IM 235.png|Level 235 IM 236.png|Level 236 IM 237.png|Level 237 IM 238.png|Level 238 IM 239.png |Level 239 Achievement: I'm Not Blue (Da Ba Dee)|link=I'm Not Blue (Da Ba Dee) IM 240.png|Level 240 IM 241.png|Level 241 IM 242.png|Level 242 243.png|Level 243 Achievement: Right Back Into the Air Im244.png|Level 244 Im245.png|Level 245 IM 246.png|Level 246 IM 247.png|Level 247 IM 248.png|Level 248 IM 249.png|Level 249 Achievement: In a Hurry|link=In a Hurry IM 250.png|Level 250 |-| Level 251-300 = IM 251.png|Level 251 Im252snakesandladders.png|Level 252 Achievement: Snakes and Ladders IM 253.png|Level 253 oooooo spooky (254).png|Level 254 IM 255.png|Level 255 IM 256.png|Level 256 IM 257.png|Level 257 IM 258.png|Level 258 IM 259.png|Level 259 IM 260.png|Level 260 Achievement: Falling Gray Objects Ahead IM 261.png|Level 261 IM 262.png|Level 262 IM 263.png|Level 263 IM 264.png|Level 264 IM 265.png|Level 265 IM 266.png|Level 266 IM 267.png|Level 267 IM 268.png|Level 268 IM 269.png|Level 269 IM 270.png|Level 270 IM 272.png|Level 272 Achievement: Variety Pack|link=Variety Pack IM 273.png|Level 273 IM 274.png|Level 274 IM 275.png|Level 275 IM 276.png|Level 276 Im278.png|Level 278 IM 279.png|Level 279 Screenshot 2018-01-11 at 11.21.18 AM.png|Level 280 Achievement: Painstaking IM 281.png|Level 281 IM 282.png|Level 282 IM 283.png|Level 283 IM 284.png|Level 284 IM 285.png|Level 285 IM 286.png|Level 286 IM 287.png|Level 287 IM 288.png|Level 288 IM 289.png|Level 289 IM 290.png|Level 290 IM 291.png|Level 291 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 7.58.02 AM.png|Level 292 IM 293.png|Level 293 IM 294.png|Level 294 IM 295.png|Level 295 IM 296.png|Level 296 IM 297.png|Level 297 IM 298.png|Level 298 Im299.png|Level 299 IM 300.png|Level 300 |-| Level 301 or more = IM 301.png|Level 301 IM 302.png|Level 302 IM 303.png|Level 303 Achievement: Good Eye|link=Good Eye IM 304.png|Level 304 Im305.png|Level 305 Achievement: A Destructive Loop Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.15.27 AM.png|Level 306 Screenshot 2018-01-16 at 7.59.18 AM.png|Level 307 Screenshot 2018-01-09 at 1.35.47 PM.png|Level 308 IM 309.png|Level 309 IM 310.png|Level 310 IM 311.png|Level 311 IM 312.png|Level 312 IM 313.png|Level 313 IM 314.png|Level 314 IM 315.png|Level 315 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.18.53 AM.png|Level 316 IM 317.png|Level 317 Achievement: Hasty|link=Hasty IM 318.png|Level 318 IM 319.png|Level 319 IM 320.png|Level 320 IM 321.png|Level 321 IM 322.png|Level 322 What_the_egg!_A_new_level!.png|Level 323 324.png|Level 324 325.png|Level 325 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 7.59.07 AM.png|Level 326 Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 11.14.36 AM.png|Level 327 Category:Run 3